


Flu Season

by o_rcrist



Series: Tumblr Prompt [9]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir gets the flu, Agron tells him a story, Crixus is a grouch, and Naevia is a mother hen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who was sick when they started writing this two weeks ago? And gratitude to katsuya-fairy for telling me about the kobolde. Hope I did it's lore justice =).

Nasir wasn’t used to getting sick, something Agron knew all too well. He’d always lived someplace warm, whether it had been his brief childhood in Syria, or once his family had left and settled in California. He’d chosen to go to college in Illinois though, where the winters were a thing straight from hell most years. With most of the students confined indoors, everything from the common cold to strep spread around campus like wildfire. Nasir never whined or complained when he got sick though. He was about as stubborn as they came, insisting he was fine and going on about his day as he normally would.

So when Agron walked into their apartment and found Nasir curled up in a blanket shivering on the couch, he immediately knew something was wrong. He quickly shrugged off his coat and kicked his boots off, and kneeled down next to him. Agron held his hand to Nasir’s forehead, which was covered in a layer of sweat and too hot for Agrons liking. Nasir pushed his hand away, mumbling, “I’m fine Agron.”

Agron couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “No, you’re not. You’ve got a hell of a fever. How long have you been like this?”

Nasir groaned, “It’s just a cold Agron, I’m-”

_“How long?”_

Nasir curled up more, not meeting Agrons intent gaze, “A couple of hours.”

It was Agrons turn to groan. “Why didn’t you call me? This isn’t some cold, and you know that. You really shouldn’t be home alone if you feel as awful as you look.” That last comment got him a half-hearted glare and he quickly realized his mistake. “Sorry _schatz_ , I didn’t mean it like that.”

Nasir smirked at him, “I know.” He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, shrugging slightly. “And today was the first time you got to hang with Duro in weeks, and you were really excited about it. I didn’t want to ruin it by calling up like I was a little kid, complaining about being sick and asking you to come home. I figured if I tried to get some sleep, I would feel better.”

Agron couldn’t help but smile, brushing the Syrians bangs away from his eyes, “You wouldn’t have ruined it.  C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

Agron picked Nasir up, and even through the blanket, he could tell that he was covered in sweat. He walked into their bedroom and gently laid Nasir down on the left side of the bed, and went to the bathroom and started searching through the cabinets for the ibuprofen. It took him a few minutes before he finally found the blasted bottle, and filled a glass with water. Nasir was curled up under their comforter now, but he was still shivering.

Agron sat down next to him, careful not to spill the water as he shimmied himself closer to Nasir. “Hey, take these, okay? They’ll bring your fever down.” Nasir nodded, taking the pills and downing them with one swig of water. Agron could tell that all Nasir wanted to do was sleep, but he wanted his fever to go down first.

He gently rubbed Nasir’s back, and those brown eyes opened to tiredly look at him, “Why don’t you take a shower? It’ll help bring down your fever faster and you’ll feel better.”

“You northerners think you know everything when it comes to colds, don’t you?”

“Of course we don’t,” Agron answered lazily. He laid down next to Nasir, pulling the Syrian close to him, “I just know everything when it comes to you, and I know this will make you feel better.” He gave Nasir a smile, putting his dimples to good use.

Nasir smiled, snuggling closer to Agron, who placed a few kisses to his forehead, “Go on, and I’ll have dinner ready for you when you get out. Then you should be able to sleep.” Nasir nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Agron, pushing himself up onto his knees, before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. Agron heard the shower start, and went out to the kitchen.

He pulled a decent sized bowl out of the fridge; inside was his moms world famous (at least as far as his family was concerned) chicken noodle soup. She’d dropped it off only two days before. His mom was never one to make a small meal, and her soup was no exception. She usually made two or three pots of it at a time, and she knew exactly how to store it, so that it would be good for a few weeks. He emptied some into a pot, and started heating it up, before scrounging through the pantry for the saltine crackers.

A few minutes later he heard the shower shut off, and he filled two bowls with soup and grabbed the box of saltines, and went back into their bedroom. Nasir was sitting on the edge of the bed toweling his hair dry, wearing just a pair of sweats. He threw the towel towards the bathroom, not caring that it landed on the carpet, and crawled into bed when he saw the steaming bowls in Agrons hand. The German handed Nasir his bowl, and the Syrian blew some of the steam off it as Agron climbed into bed next to him.

Nasir leaned against his chest, and Agron offered him the crackers. “No forks,” Nasir asked with a chuckle.

“Why use a fork when a cracker works better,” he replied with a laugh. It was stupid, but it was the truth. Those noodles always fell off whenever they tried to use a fork or spoon, so waste the time? That’s how he and his siblings always saw it at least. Agron kept a watchful eye on Nasir as they ate. The Syrian was still shaking, but the shower seemed to have at least cooled him down slightly. Agron polished off his entire bowl of soup and half a stack of crackers, while Nasir only ate about half of his.

“Not hungry,” Agron asked.

Nasir nodded, “That, and I feel like I might puke.”

“I bet you’ve got the flu or something,” Agron said, as Nasir handed him his bowl.

“Fantastic.”

Agron quickly climbed out of bed, going back out to the kitchen to clean up, which thankfully only took a few minutes. Nasir was curled up under the comforter again when he came back to their room, but wasn’t sure if he was asleep yet or not. He quietly found a pair of sweats in the closest, pulling his jeans off and changing into them. He flipped off the light switch, and climbed back into bed. He wrapped his arms around Nasir, pulling him close. He let out sleepy little noise, and he rubbed his face against Agrons chest. He smiled, and brushed Nasir’s bangs away from his eyes. Nasir quietly murmured against his collarbone, “Tell me a story?”

Nasir was convinced that Agron was an amazing story teller. It was silly, how Agron had even found out about Nasir’s fascination with myths and legends. They’d been watching a show about it on the History Channel a few weeks after they had started going out, and Nasir had been completely occupied with it, while Agron was dozing next to him. He’d been more on the awake side, when the show mentioned the Grimm Brothers tales, and he’d cracked an eye open to watch it.

As far as he was concerned, while they had originally been great stories, Disney had ruined most of them. All about princesses and finding true love, and sickeningly sweet story lines.  He’d made some comment about how no one appreciated the originals, and most had completely forgotten the original lore from his homeland. Nasir had been immediately interested and asked Agron to tell him some. He’d felt like a bumbling moron, as he recalled some of the ones his mother used to tell him and Duro at bedtime when they’d been kids. His mom had always been able to give them a justice he never could, but Nasir had been hooked ever since.

“The koboldlived in every house; it didn’t matter if the houses owner wanted them there or not. One used to live in my family’s house, years and years before me and Duro were born, back in Germany. His name was forgotten years ago, as my grandmother never told it to my mother. Anyway,  he lived in our house for generations, with our family leaving him plenty of food, for he was always helping our family out, be it with chores that they had forgotten to do, even finding things the children would lose if he was in an extremely generous mood at the time.

They say they would bring good luck and fortune to the house they lived in, and for my family, that was true. Their crops were always plentiful, and they were able to live a comfortable life, no matter what happened during the seasons. There was one time, there was a drought, and it killed almost all of the crops in the neighboring farms, but our families survived the drought. They thanked our kobold for it.

During all that time, never once did anyone try to see him. They were invisible you know. They didn’t like to be seen, and would take offense if someone tried to. But one day, a boy by the name of Adrian decided he wanted to see what the kobold looked like. He started leaving things on the floor on purpose, hoping that the kobold would step on them or bump into them, and then they would be able to see where he was. His mother and grandmother caught Adrian the first few times, and stopped him before he could anger the kobold.

The idiot was determined though, not heeding his families warning that kobolds are vengeful spirits, and he would suffer if he angered the kobold. One night, after everyone had gone to sleep, he snuck out of his bed, and laid flour all over the floor, knowing the kobold would leave tracks wherever he walked. The kobold didn’t realize what the boy had done, until he had walked through the flour. He quickly grew angry, and struck out at Adrian, leaving deep scratches on his face.

Adrian realized his mistake to late, as the kobold scratched at him again and again. His cries woke the rest of his family, and they rushed to see what was happening. The kobold yelled at them, furious that his years of loyalty to their house meant nothing to the boy. They tried to apologize, but the kobold would have none of it. He left that night, and never returned.”

A soft snore came from Nasir as he finished, and he pulled Nasir tighter against his chest. He buried his face in Nasir’s hair, and was soon deep asleep.

~~*~~

The sudden light from the bathroom woke Agron up abruptly. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the change. He realized that Nasir wasn’t in their bed, and a second later could hear him retching in the bathroom. He quickly got out of bed, and pushed the bathroom door open further.

Nasir was leaning over the toilet and heaved again, and Agron moved to pull his hair back from his face. It was all he could do. His Syrian was shaking again, and heaved a few more times, but there was nothing left in his stomach. He flushed the toilet, before standing up and moving over to the sink. He leaned over it, breathing heavily. “Sorry, _habibi_. I didn’t mean to wake you up. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

Agron shook his head and smiled, coming up behind Nasir to gently rub his back, “You don’t need to be sorry. Anything I can do to help?”

Nasir shook his head. “This fucking sucks,” he tiredly told Agron.

Agron gently wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist, “I know _schatz_.” He pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s dark hair and could feel him relax slightly, “I know.”

Nasir sighed, “Probably shouldn’t have eaten that soup earlier. Think it just made this worse.”

“Nah, it wouldn’t have made a difference if you did or not. At least you got something in you, since you’re probably not gonna want to eat for the next day or two.”

Nasir was still trying to catch his breath as he brushed his teeth. He made to go back to bed but Agron didn’t loosen his grip, instead turning Nasir around in his arms and sitting him on the sink counter.

“C’mon Agron, let me go back to bed,” he groaned tiredly.

Agron smiled at him, “Just a sec. Your fevers back up again.” He shuffled through the cabinet again, pulling out the ibuprofen, and shaking two pills out of it. He filled the glass up with water again, and handed it to Nasir. His Syrian was glaring at him half-heartedly again as he swallowed the pills, and downed the glass of water.

He took Nasir’s face in his hands, softly kissing him, and wrapped his arms around the Syrian. Nasir wrapped his arms around Agrons waist, pressing his face into the Germans chest. “Sorry for being crabby,” came Nasir’s muffled voice, “I’m just so beat right now. I haven’t been this sick since I was a kid.”

“It’s okay,” he quietly replied. He eased Nasir off the sink, ready to go back to bed with him. Nasir shot out of his arms though, retching back into the sink. He quickly pulled Nasir’s hair away from his face again, quietly murmuring words of comfort. Nasir wiped at his mouth, turning on the water to wash the bile down the sink.

He pushed a few loose strands of hair behind his ear, “Fuck. I didn’t even _eat_ anything this time.”

Agron rubbed his back soothingly again, glancing at the empty glass of water, “I think it was the water that did it this time.”

Nasir groaned, “Fantastic. Now I get to be hungry _and_ thirsty.”

“Hold on a sec, ‘kay? I’ll be right back.” Nasir nodded, and Agron quickly ran to the kitchen, and opened up the fridge and grabbed what he needed. He ran back to the bathroom, and found Nasir sitting on the counter again, his face in his hands. He wearily lifted his face when Agron stood in front of him. Agron held out the bottle of Gatorade, “Try taking small sips of it.” Nasir nodded, and did as Agron said.

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir again, watching for the slightest sign that he might puke again. Nasir leaned into Agrons chest, breathing slowly. A few minutes later Agron softly asked, “How you feelin’?”

“Think it’s gonna stay down this time,” Nasir sleepily replied.

Agron took the bottle out of Nasir’s hands, screwing the cap back on, and lifted his boyfriend off the sink. He half carried him to bed, tucking him underneath there thick comforter. He put the Gatorade on the bedside table next to Nasir, and crawled in next to him.

Nasir curled up next to Agron, resting his head on the Germans broad chest. Agron absently ran his fingers through Nasir’s long hair, knowing it would help him fall asleep faster. Within a few minutes, Nasir was sound asleep in his arms, snoring softly.

~~*~~

To say that night was rough was an understatement. Nasir woke up two more times, vomiting up what little he had in his stomach each time. He was beyond exhausted, really hungry, and really thirsty. And to top it all off, a headache had settled in as well.

Agron did what little he could. Whether it was holding Nasir’s hair back, convincing him to keep taking sips of the Gatorade (dehydration was the last thing Nasir needed right now), or simply wrapping him up in his arms and pressing soft kisses to his forehead, he did it.

It was almost five in the morning, and Nasir was once again curled up against Agrons chest, sleeping fitfully. Agron was holding a wet towel to Nasir’s forehead, trying to bring down his fever and alleviate his boyfriends throbbing headache.

Not long after, sunlight started to come through the window and fell on their bed. Nasir shifted slightly as if fell on his face, pulling the comforter up and burying his face in Agron’s chest, trying to block the light. “Shit.” Agron quickly got out of bed and pulled the curtains shut before the light woke Nasir up.

He got back into bed, and Nasir snuggled closer to him. “What time is it,” he quietly asked, his eyes staying closed.

Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Early,” he replied softly, “You should try to sleep _schatz_.”

A muffled “mhmmm” came from Nasir, and a few moments later he was asleep in Agrons arms.

~~*~~

Agrons phone ringing startled him awake. He groggily fumbled about for where he had left it on the night stand, eventually unlocking it, and uttering a mumbled, “Hello?”

“Where the hell are you,” Naevia demanded, “You were supposed to meet us half an hour ago.” Agron swore he could hear Crixus growling next to Naevia.

Agron looked at the time on his phone. 11:30. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He got out of bed, and walked out into the kitchen.

“Sorry Naevia. Nasir got sick last night, think it’s the stomach flu or somethin’.” Agron yawned, “We were up most of the night, and I completely forgot.”

“Fucking German.”

“Go fuck yourself Crixus. And I really am sorry Naevia.”

“Stomach flu?” It was pretty amusing, the audible change in her voice. How she could go from getting ready to completely bitch him out, to a complete mother hen in a matter of seconds. “How’s he feeling? Is he at least staying hydrated? Does he have a fever? What about-?”

Agron quickly cut her off, knowing she’d go on forever if he didn’t stop her. “Naevia, relax. I know he feels like crap. Yes, he’s staying hydrated. I’ve got him taking small sips of Gatorade at a time. It’s the only thing he can keep down. He’s got a bit of a fever, but I think his headache is bothering him more to be honest.”

“Okay, okay I’m relaxing,” Naevia said in a huff, “You need me to pick anything up for you guys?”

“Ummm, could you pick up some Gatorade? I think we’re good on everything else.”

“Okay, we’ll be over soon.”

“Thanks a million Naevia.”

The line disconnected, and he left his phone on the counter. He was exhausted, and needed his fix of coffee. He turned the machine on, and then checked on Nasir, who was still sound asleep. He smiled, glad that Nasir was finally getting some sleep after the hellish night he’d just had. He left the door slightly ajar, so he could keep an eye on him, and then filled up his mug.

A cool hand on his arm had him jumping slightly, just managing to not spill any of his coffee on the floor. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Nasir chuckled. Agron laughed as he turned to face his boyfriend. He was wearing his favorite hoodie of Agrons which was several sizes too big for him, but he loved how it looked on Nasir whenever he wore it.

“I thought you were asleep.” Agron kissed his forehead, and Nasir leaned into his chest. He wrapped on arm around his waist, while the other still held the coffee. “How ya’ feelin’?

Nasir yawned, “Like shit, but at least I don’t feel like I’m gonna puke anymore.” He reached out for Agrons coffee cup, but the German held it out of reach.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Agron laughed, “You’ll be back to worshipping the porcelain gods if you drink this. Naevia’s picking up some Gatorade for you, and she and Crixus’ll be over soon.” Nasir nodded, too tired to argue about Agron denying him his coffee.

“If you and Crixus get into it today, I’ll kick your ass. This headache is bad enough as it is.”

“Well aren’t you bossy today,” Agron chuckled.

A low growl came from Nasir, “Agron.”

Agron grinned, and kissed Nasir’s forehead, “I promise to behave as long as he does.” He wouldn’t start anything with Crixus today, and he hoped Crixus was at least humane enough to not start anything with him, when the ass knew Nasir was sick.

Nasir smiled, before a loud yawn took over his face, “Thanks _habibi_.” His eyes drifted shut, as he pressed his face to Agrons chest, his arms wrapping tighter around his lovers waist. Agron shifted slightly, putting his half empty cup down, and turned himself around, walking backwards toward the couch.

He laid down on it, pulling Nasir on top of him. Nasir’s arms moved from Agrons waist to around his neck, but other than that he didn’t move, already half asleep. Another yawn escaped his lips, as Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir, who could just barely tell that his boyfriend was shivering again. He pulled one of the blankets off the edge off the couch, draping it over them both. Nasir snuggled deeper into Agrons chest, letting out a soft snore.

Figures just at that moment Crixus would bang loudly on their apartment door. Nasir groaned, pulling the blanket up over his head, while Agron resisted the urge to yell back at Crixus to knock it off. He wiggled out from under Nasir, who curled up under the blanket more, and opened the door.

He glared at Crixus, who was glaring right back at him, while Naevia brushed past him, going straight to Nasir. “Did you miss the part where I said Nasir has the flu, been up all night, _and_ has a raging headache you stupid fuck,” he growled dangerously at Crixus.

“Fuck off,” was the only answer he got in return as Crixus stomped into their apartment, taking a seat at the kitchen table in a huff. Agron considered kicking his ass out, but remembered his promise to Nasir, so didn’t.

Agron went and leaned over the back of the couch. Naevia had her hand pressed to Nasir’s forehead, her brow furrowing. “When was the last time he took something to bring down his fever,” she asked, looking at Agron.

He shrugged his shoulders, “He had some ibuprofen right before he went to bed last night and again after the first time we woke up, but he puked that up a few minutes later. He hasn’t had any since.”

Naevia nodded, taking her hand from Nasir’s forehead, “Think you can keep it down this time Nasir?”

Nasir groaned. He _hated_ being fussed over, the only person he generally tolerated it from was Agron. “Naevia, I’m fine. You all need to stop worrying. It’s not a big deal.”

Naevia raised her eyebrows, “No, you are _not_ fine. _You_ are just too damn stubborn to admit when you are sick.” Agron snickered quietly, but they both still heard it. “I don’t know what you’re laughing about genius, cause I’m pretty sure your own stubbornness had rubbed off on him.”

“Nah, he has his own breed of stubbornness that even _I_ can’t match,” Agron retorted, gently brushing a few sweaty strands of hair from Nasir’s face. Nasir smirked at Naevia, who just shook her head and laughed.

“You _both_ are too stubborn for your own good. Good thing I have got you beat in that department. Agron can you get me the ibuprofen?”

Agron nodded, and went to back to their room to get it. He grabbed the almost empty bottle of Gatorade that Nasir had left on the nightstand as well, and handed them both to Naevia. She shook out two of them, and handed them to Nasir along with the Gatorade. She waited until he took them, before standing up and rummaging through the shopping bag she had brought with her.

Nasir yawned again, and slowly stood up, rubbing at his forehead. “Headache getting worse,” Agron softly asked him.

Nasir nodded, “Thanks to Crixus, yeah.” Agron glared at Crixus again, but the oaf just shrugged his shoulders, “Sorry bro.”

Nasir rolled his eyes, “Yeah I’m sure you are.” He looked back at Agron, “I’m going to take a shower, maybe it’ll help a bit.” Agron nodded, and Nasir disappeared into their room, and he heard the shower start a minute later. He rubbed at his eyes, as he sat down at the kitchen table across from Crixus. He heard a small _thud_ , and worriedly looked up, only to find that Naevia standing next to him, his cup of coffee in front of him, freshly filled.

He may hate Crixus, but Naevia was a god send.

“Thanks,” he said gratefully, and took a sip.

Naevia laughed, “You look like you’re about to fall asleep.”

“I’m ready to. I’ll be surprised if Nasir doesn’t fall asleep in the shower, I don’t think he got even a full hour of sleep last night.”

“We’ll leave soon, and then you guys can get some sleep. I just want to make sure Nasir is feeling better before I leave.”

Agron took another sip of coffee, “Whatever you say mother hen.” Naevia rolled her eyes, and put 3 bottles of Gatorade in the fridge. “Anyway, think we can just have our epic snowball fight next week?”

Crixus snorted, “And I thought you were going to be a pansy and not do it.”

“It was _my_ idea in the first place moron.”

Crixus laughed, “Well _everyone_ else thinks you did, since you didn’t show up this morning. Gannicus was laughing his ass off, even _Spartacus_ thought you pansied out on us.”

“Bite me Crixus.”

“I’ll leave that to Nasir, thanks.”

Just as Agron opened his mouth, Naevia cut in, “Knock it off. Jeez, you’d think you’re in kindergarten with the way you two act.”

They both mumbled out apologies, and Agron returned to sipping his coffee, while Naevia fluttered about the apartment doing stuff. Agron didn’t really see what, since he was struggling just to keep his eyes open.  He’d just finished off his coffee, and was filling the mug back up, when he heard the shower turn off.

He yawned as he went back to their room, Nasir emerging from the bathroom in a pair of loose sweats and one of Agron’s old band shirts. “They still here,” he quietly asked.

Agron nodded, “Naevia wants to make sure you’re feeling better before she leaves. I can try and kick them out, but I doubt I’ll be successful.”

Nasir chuckled, nodding in agreement as he sat down on their bed. “Well she had about two minutes to figure that out,” he tiredly said.

Agron grinned, sitting down next to Nasir. His boyfriend leaned into him, his eyes already starting to slip shut. He kissed Nasir’s temple, softly saying, “I promise I won’t let her stay long, and then you can sleep for as long as you want _schatz_.”

He could feel Nasir smile against his collarbone, “Thanks _hayati_.” Agron got up, and Nasir crawled underneath the covers. He leaned against the doorframe, “Hey Naevia-.” She looked up from the blanket she was folding, “-You can go check on him.”

She nodded, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge, and quietly going into their room. Agron watched from the doorway as she gingerly sat down on the bed next to Nasir, brushing his bangs away from his face and holding her hand to his forehead. Nasir mumbled something to Naevia, and she let out a quiet laugh, putting the Gatorade on the bedside table. She stood up, kissed his forehead, and walked back over to Agron. “Call or text me if you guys need anything, okay?”

He nodded, “Don’t worry, I will.”

She smiled, and turned to Crixus, “C’mon babe, let’s let them get some sleep.”  She picked her coat up from the table, as Crixus stood up grumbling about something. “Oh, and call me if he gets worse.”

“Will do Naevia,” Agron replied, laughing tiredly.

Naevia laughed, “I know, I know, stop being a mother hen, right?”

Agron shook his head, drawing her into a hug, “Nah.” As much as they and all of their friends complained about her being a mother hen, honestly, they wouldn’t have had it any other way. It was always nice to know that she genuinely cared about them. “You know we’re just teasing when we tell you to lighten up. Thanks for everything. You really are the best, you know that?”

Naevia laughed, “You could mention it a little more often. We’ll see you guys later. Get some sleep ’kay?”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

Naevia laughed again, and grabbed Crixus’s hand, pulling him out of the apartment with her, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Agron locked the door behind them, and happily returned to their bedroom, flipping off the light and flopping onto his side of the bed with a huff. Nasir chuckled, curling up against Agrons side, “That didn’t take too long.”

“Mhmmm, I got skill.”

Nasir chuckled again, “Yes you do _habibi_.” The last word was punctuated with a yawn, and Agron pulled his half of the comforter up from where it was scrunched at his feet. Agron wrapped both his arms around Nasir, pulling him onto his chest, and pressing a kiss to his temple. Nasir smiled, wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck, “We didn’t have any other plans that you forgot about today?”

Agron smiled sheepishly, “Nope. You can sleep for as long as you want, like I promised.”

Nasir nodded, resting his head on Agrons broad chest, while his boyfriend’s hands trailed down his sides and back, absently massaging his tired muscles. As tired as Agron was, there was no way he would fall asleep before he was satisfied Nasir had. Agron knew every small thing that could lull Nasir to sleep, and which ones were Nasir’s favorites. He continued massaging Nasir’s sides for a few minutes, until he was on the verge of sleep. He switched to running his fingers through Nasir’s hair, and a sleepy little noise escaped Nasir’s lips.

“I love you, _hayati_.”

Agron smiled, “I love you to _schatz_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am from Illinois, and I'm not kidding when I said that the winters are a thing from hell most years. Don't have to deal with them anymore, but they aren't something you ever forget.


End file.
